Computer cabinets often house a series of individual computers. In order to provide access to the computers for service, the computers are mounted within the cabinet with sliding mechanisms which allow the computers to slide in and out of the cabinet. The sliding mechanisms consist of two slide fixtures which are mounted to opposite sides of the computers. The slide fixtures are in turn mounted to the cabinet by brackets. A problem occurring in the installation of the computers within the cabinets is that different cabinets employ different patterns of holes. There are typically two standards for computer cabinets, N.E.M.A. and metric. The pattern of holes in a N.E.M.A. cabinet has English dimensions while the pattern of holes in a metric cabinet have metric dimensions which differ from the English dimensions of a N.E.M.A. cabinet. As a result, although cabinets of two different standards may appear to be the same, the two cabinets require different mounting brackets.